Caleb and Jodi
Jaleb is the friendship/romantic pairing of Caleb and Jodi in Make It Pop. Names *'Jaleb '(J'odi/C'aleb) *'Codi ' (C'aleb/J'odi) * Joleb '('Jo'di/Ca'leb) * Cadi '('Ca'leb/Jo'di) Moments Rumors & Roommates *Jodi and Caleb meet for the first time. *After Caleb pulls Jodi out of his locker, they lock eyes. *When Caleb leaves Jodi says"he's is in a kinda cute way." Duet *While Jodi, Sun Hi, and Corki were in the skating rink Jodi said"I think he's cute" Failed Dreams *Jodi is impressed by how amazing the roller rink looks. *Sun Hi and Corki told Jodi they believe she likes Caleb and she smiled. Stolen Moves * Caleb was cheering for Jodi during the dance off between Jodi and Valerie * When Valerie said "Who can dance to this?!?" after listening to the song Caleb made, Jodi said "I can", meaning she backed him up. I Can't Hear Me * Popular * Jodi wants to ask Caleb to the dance * When Jodi and Sun Hi walk in Caleb says "Oh it's just you two." Jodi responds, "Sorry to disappoint you." Caleb then says quickly "NO, it's just I thought Corki was going to change her mind or something." The Situation * When Caleb found out that the messages from Jodi were actually from Sun Hi, he asked Jodi disappointingly, "So, you didn't call me?" Jodi then asked him "Did you want me to call you?" and Caleb just stood there smiling at her before Sun Hi interrupted them. * Caleb was on Jodi's bed. * Caleb used Jodi's robe to pretend to be masked girl. * Caleb used Jodi's neck pillow while relaxing. The Campaign * When Caleb was looking for Mr. Stark Jodi ran into him and that's when Caleb said "Oh, hi Jodi, have you seen Mr. Stark anywhere?" Jodi then responded "No" then Jodi almost walked away and decided to ask him to the dance so she turned around and told Caleb "Um, since your going to the dance and i'm going--" Caleb interrupted and said "Well, nice talk" and then walked away leaving Jodi disappointed. * Later, when Jodi saw Caleb walk by she said "CALEB, since I am going to the dance and you are going to the dance you're going with me! That felt good." Caleb then responded "Sorry we can't go together because i'm the DJ for the dance and even if we went together, we wouldn't be there together." Caleb and Jodi tried to walk in the opposite directions but, they kept walking into each other and then Caleb said "Well at least I know you would have been a great dancer." Jodi just made a little smile and when they walked away they both put their hands on their foreheads as if saying 'I can't believe I just did that'. I Am Genius *Jodi texted Caleb. Homecoming * When Caleb decided to have a "secret" homecoming at Ryker's Rink Caleb signaled Jodi to come over to his DJ table when she walked in and when she walked up Caleb looked at her and said nervously "Wow, you, um, look nice." Jodi then smiled and said "Thanks, you too." The Troll * Jodi looked upset and Caleb asked what's wrong. She said she's just upset that she lost her sketches and doesn't know if she can make them look the same. Caleb cheered her up until they found out that they were late for the play rehearsal. * At the end of the episode, Caleb and Jodi were walking towards the stairs and Jodi said "Those beats were awesome, you got any more I could listen to?" Caleb then said "Yes" and handed her a bunch of CD's, Jodi said "Wow, I'll be busy for the next year " Caleb then looked at her and he kissed her. Jodi then walked up a step and kissed him again. They also were staring into each others eyes right after their kiss. * They both tried to cover up the fact that they just kissed when Sun Hi said "What's up?" Caleb then said "Why does something have to be 'up' with this generation, why can't something be normal for once?" * After he left Jodi looked up the stairs and smiled. * Jodi is extremely happy after the kiss and when Caleb goes up the stairs The Tutor * At the beginning of the episode XO-IQ was performing and when Jodi turned around she stared at Caleb and almost fell off the stage but, Sun Hi caught her. * When they went into their dressing room they were asking why Caleb and Jodi were extremely happy, so Caleb said "Well, um, I...I...gotta go change right now... and Jodi said "Yea me too, well not change.. gotta go!" * Towards the end of the episode Caleb saw Sun Hi and asked her "Hey, have you seen Jodi anywhere?" Sun Hi then said "No, i'm on the hunt for someone else. Why do you need to find Jodi?" Caleb said, "Oh, no reason, um...why would I ask that...who is Jodi?" He then left nervously and Sun Hi just looked really confused. Talent Show Redux * Caleb asked Jodi if he could ask her something and Jodi said "Sure, you can ask me anything" Caleb said "Ok. Um when we kissed, I didn't have bad breath or drool or something right?" Jodi laughed a little and said "No." Later Caleb asked "So, um how was our kiss, was it good?" Jodi then says "Our kiss was..." she then thought about it and said "Our kiss was great!" Caleb said "Great? That's better than good!" Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both in XO-IQ. * They like each other. * The are both crazy for K-pop. * The both dislike Valerie. * Valerie has humiliated them both before * They both like each other, but are afraid to admit it. * They love music. *They care about their friends. *They had their first kiss. *They both keep their feelings for the other from the rest of XO-IQ Differences * Jodi is a girl, Caleb is a boy. * Jodi has highlights, Caleb doesn't. * Jodi is a dancer and Caleb is a DJ. * Jodi likes fashion, Caleb doesn't. * Jodi has black hair with red highlights, Caleb has blonde hair. * Jodi has brown eyes, Caleb has blue eyes. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Romantic Pairings